Frodo and Maleficent
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Maleficent pays Frodo a visit. Three-shot. Between 'Roger and Felicity' and 'Shapeshifter'.
1. Frodo and Maleficent

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Maleficent". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** PattyCake Productions, Maleficent "Bad Guy" music video, and the crossover section for _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Maleficent".

**Summary:** Maleficent pays Frodo a visit. Three-shot. Between 'Roger and Felicity' and 'Shapeshifter'.

*.*.*

I hadn't seen this pairing up on this site. So, I'd thought, "pair them and see what happens". Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

**Frodo and Maleficent**

Frodo slept on his cushioned chair, dreaming of bright colors and pretty flowers. Until the flowers frosted. "What?" Frodo looked up, facing a witch with a pair of horns on her head and wearing a black and purple dress. "Who are you?" Frodo was clearly interested in this woman, as she laughed right in front of him.

"Frodo Baggins, what a surprise," Maleficent, her name was, stroked Frodo's chin. Sparks flew in his chest. He wanted to get to know her, but he didn't know how to reach her. "Find me and we'll talk." Maleficent leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Frodo didn't know what happened. He wasn't making any connection with her, but he really wanted to. Maleficent smiled, "I knew you weren't the one for me. Typical." She jerked her hand off his chin, sending green lightning in the air. "Find me!" She disappeared without a trace.

Frodo awoke, unsure what happened. No! He had her! She was right there… and she was standing in front of him, making him tense, nervous, and overwhelmed. "What happened?"

"Hmm. I don't know. A shame we couldn't work this out. I'll see you later," she vanished without a trace, leaving Frodo wondering what had happened between them?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Friendship

I want to explore this relationship between Frodo and Maleficent. So, here's another one-shot. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

**Friendship**

Frodo leapt from the chair, stumbling on his way down on the floor. He looked up, seeing Maleficent return to his parlor at Bag End. Maleficent looked at him in interest. Frodo wasn't used to communicating with faeries, but here was a fairy right in front of him.

Maleficent chuckled sinisterly, asking him, "Are you all right?"

"That kiss! It was…"

"We can try again," Maleficent said, kissing him on the lips again.

Frodo trembled, unsure what to make of the situation. He looked at her as she released him, smirking at him again. Maleficent said, "that was nice."

"Yes," Frodo nodded, nervous in front of her. "What are you?"

Maleficent smiled. "I'm a fairy. What else am I?"

Frodo shrugged. "I don't know. I thought… the Took family married a fairy. I guess I can speak to you and…"

"We'll see," Maleficent said, showing off her feathered wings to him. "You'll be safe around me. That's a promise."

"Thank you, I hope," Frodo said, cuddling next to her.

"We can be friends, if you want," Maleficent said, just as Frodo nodded, falling asleep in her arms. Maleficent sighed, "Oh, what am I to do now?" She smirked, loving the way he slept. It made her happy that he was safe and sound. What more could be blissful than this?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. The Plan

This is the last one-shot in this series. Enjoy! :')

*.*.*

**The Plan**

Frodo looked out the parlor window, surprised to see Maleficent was still in the room. More than ever, he wanted this relationship to work. He didn't want it to end. They were friend. But this… a hero and a villain working together… was such a thing possible?

"What would Eru Ilúvatar say to this?" Maleficent asked. "Heroes and villains working together."

Frodo grinned, chuckling a little, "Yes, it is possible. Who can say what the future will hold?" He clasped his arms, doing his best to keep calm. "What can we do?"

"There's a battle coming. You know that. We've both seen it. You still have time, before Aslan sends you to that world. The Second Seven Realms, as it were," Maleficent chuckled, knowing what to do next. "A shame we couldn't work out our differences in Bag End."

Frodo smirked. "No, I'd rather wait until we're all together. Only then, maybe things will get better."

"You love her, don't you?" Maleficent asked, smirking.

"You know I do. I just need to find her. She's Bethany, but that doesn't mean…" Frodo knew what would happen. His future wife, under the same amnesia as him. He knew she was out there. He sighed, glad that he and Maleficent could work out their differences. "At least, I have you, one villain to count on. It's a start."

"I'll meet you in the Second Seven Realms. Then we'll speak more about this subject," Maleficent said. Frodo nodded, trembling. He knew he sought her out for a reason. Maybe this was it!

"Good luck!" Frodo said, calmly but still trembling.

"You too," Maleficent vanished in a green light, leaving Frodo wondering what else there was in the world around them.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Thanks also to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic through till the end: MissArcticWolf. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
